Black Tiger
by archerlily 67
Summary: Ever since Rajan was a boy, he was being groomed to become a great king who would lead Kyrat into peace but when his parents are murdered and his throne usurped, he must return to Kyrat with his half brother to aid in a civil war that will tare the country apart. AU Fic
1. prequel 1 - Ishwari

**Ever since Jonathan was a boy, he was being groomed to become a great king who would lead Kyrat into peace but when his parents are murdered and his throne usurped, he must return to Kyrat with his half brother to aid in a civil war that will tare the country apart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is a re-write of an old fic that i did a while ago but i deleted it due to the fact that i could not think of a good story line at that time etc.<strong>

**So this is a big what if fic in regards to Far Cry 4, for the first three or four chapters this will mainly be a small prequel to the game, characters included in this prequel will be as followed:**

**Pagan Min, Ishwari, Mohan Ghale, Rajan Ghale (OC), Ajay Ghale, Paul Depleur, Yuma, Amita, Gabriel (OC), Bhadra, Alina (OC) Sabal **

**MAJOR**** CHANGES:**

**. Pagan is a good guy**

**. Ishwari fell in love with Pagan and not Mohan**

**. Pagan and Ishwari had a son named Rajan**

**. Pagan and Ishwari both die**

**. Amita becomes queen**

**PREQUEL PAIRINGS:**

**Pagan/Ishwari**

**One sided Mohan/Ishwari**

**Yuma/Paul**

**Rajan/Alina**

**I DO NOT OWN FAR CRY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS it belongs to UBISOFT**

**Rajan, Gabriel and Alina however belong to me.**

**If you are looking for something to listen to while reading this, try (High Hopes By Kodaline) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prequel Chapter 1 - Ishwari<strong>

As a child Ishwari had fantasized over tales of gallant knights that rescued the princess from her tower on a white horse, but alas it was at the age of 21 in Kyrat that she had made the conclusion that those fairy tales were a long way off.

She had been on a gap year in Nepal at the time, the trip had been funded by her mother and father with the intention of their daughter learning about new cultures in the Himalayas.

Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail while her green eyes shone with anticipation and intrigue, her book bag was slung across her shoulder as she walked up the road of dust and dirt.

She was highly enjoying the prospect of learning from the natives about their religions, speculations and detailed history of wonder and mystique. Although she could only form a few sentences in Nepali, she had not yet been able to develop a detailed conversation with some one.

It had frustrated her at first but later it had only made her more determinant and helped her to strive so that she may then understand these people.

She paused as the sight of smoke in the distance became apparent to her, her heart started to race and panic started to rise. Screams of pain and anguish filled the air which had now been clouded with thick billowing smoke from the nearby village.

Ishwari broke into a run, she dashed down the make shift road in hope to be something of assistance to the natives that had possibly lost their homes and family's. The sound of haunting laughter and tires burning on the ground made the presence of the mercenary's and drug dealers known, they had been terrorising the country for months, as of yet she had been lucky to avoid them, but it seemed as if she would not be able to evade them this time.

"Hey girl, where do you think your going?" One of them called out in the distance, _shit he saw me, _she thought as she searched desperately for some sort of cover, they had guns and flame throwers where all she had was a book bag.

A bang cut through the air, she knew that they must have started firing shots at her, with no cover she braced herself for the painful impact.

She let out a gasp of pain when she felt an overwhelming wave of pain go through her leg, she struggled to stay up on one leg and collapsed onto the hard ground, she reached out and grasped her leg, she felt something wet slide down her fingers which she assumed must have been blood.

"Got her boss, we shot that American bitch down."

The sound of shuffling feet and stomping filled her ears, she desperately clutched at their injured leg trying to stop the gushing wave a crimson from running down her leg. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes started to water as her gun wielding assailant moved towards her with an arrogant stride.

The smell of smoke and fire filled her nose while her ears picked up the screams and cries of the village people who were being forced to watch their homes burn to ashes.

She could hear the crunch of gravel near her, weakly she lifted her head and cast her emerald eyes on the shooter had walked right up next to her giving her a perfect view of him.

He was a native of the country with olive skin and brown eyes, his mouth was hid by a black scarf while he reeked of bootleg cologne and liquor, it sickened her to be truthful.

He kicked her in the ribs which sent another shock wave of pain through her system, she curled into herself as the mercenary raised his gun and pointed it directly at her temple.

"Any last words girly?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he licked his lips in anticipation and narrowed his eyes, She let out a bitter chuckle and flipped him off.

"Fuck you asshole." She hissed as he laid a finger on the trigger.

He scowled and raised his gun at her, she closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

_BANG_

She opened her eyes and gasped in shock as she saw the man in front of her clutching at his chest, he gurgled as the blood spilt out of his mouth and ran down his shirt.

In one brief moment he fell to the floor and gurgled one last time before finally succumbing to deaths cold embrace.

She felt light headed as a wave of nausea hit her, the agonizing pain in her leg had started to take its toll. she desperately clutched at her leg while her teeth gritted and fresh tears stung her eyes.

She turned her head to face the source of the gunshot.

A blonde haired man was strapping a rifle to his back while giving orders to a teenage boy with coal black hair and a red shirt, from the way the kid looked at the blonde haired man she could tell that he idolized or held some deep admiration for him.

The ebony haired boy ran off towards the smoking village while the blonde man turned towards her and started to jog in her direction.

She felt panic rise but kept it well hidden and instead preoccupied herself with digging the bullet from her leg with little results. The agonizing pain gave way to desperation, she bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears from flowing.

She felt a pair of callused hands on top of hers, the contact set her skin a flame and sent a light pink blush up her cheeks.

She looked up from her place on the ground, only to come in contact with mesmerising hawk like eyes that bore into her very soul. The blonde man from earlier was crouched down in front of her, he guided her hands away from the wound as to stop her from digging the bulled out with her own fingers which would no doubt have cause her more pain.

She looked up at him and got a good look at the man in front of her.

There was doubt that he was tall with broad shoulders and prominent muscles that were hidden under a dark blue shirt, his hair was a mess of short light blonde locks that stuck out at most angles, it was most likely bleached but that was nothing new to her, boys back home often dyed their hair or wore it in outlandish styles.

His face gave away Asian decent, however it was not as prominent as you would expect, one of his parents must have been European or American, it only made him more intriguing to her.

But his most noticeable feature was his eyes, they were a deep brown like colour, it reminded her of the bark on a tree or something homely.

"You know, its not very polite to stare."

His smooth voice broke her out of her trance, she found her self flustered and unable to form a simple sentence, she mentally cursed herself and put on a strong voice, the last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was just some weak damsel in distress.

"Sorry..."

He chuckled and grinned at her with blinding white teeth, she mentally felt herself swoon at his actions. She smiled and tried to sit up, but her attempt was in vain as she felt the stab of pain in her leg which caused her to grunt, this caused him to snap his head towards her leg.

He ripped the sleeve of his shirt with ease and used it to bind the wound on her leg, he took his hands away and looked up at his torn shirt. She had to suppress a giggle at the way he stared at the torn sleeve as if he had just lost a limb.

"Sorry about your shirt." She apologized.

He looked up at her and lightly smirked.

"You should be, that was my favourite shirt."

She laughed in retort causing him to chuckle, he stood up off the dusty ground and wiped his pants clean of any unwanted dust. He held out a hand for her which she gladly took, he manoeuvred them so her arm was over his shoulder while his was snaked around her waist.

"We have a truck full of supplies for the village just a few yards away, my sister is there, i'll have her fix your leg."

Wait, a truck full of supplies?

She had never heard of people giving supplies to the poorer villages without some sort of despicable catch in which the villagers would be exploited or their land being used to grow drugs.

"I never caught your name by the way." His voice was clear and confident, much like a politicians, maybe he was part of an underground resistance that was feeding the poor and robbing from the rich, like robin hood?

"Ishwari, and you?"

He smiled softly at her which she happily returned, she could already tell that she would have to stay off her leg for a few days once she had gotten the bullet taken out.

"Pagan Min."

She let him help her to the truck of supplies he had been talking about, she was greeted by the sight of men and women handing out boxes of medical equipment and food to the injured family's that had lost their homes in the attack. The flames had been drenched and the village people roared with excitement over this new group of generous people helping them.

The sight of children running about with new toys and food in their arms warmed her heart, these people had been abused and taken advantage of too many times, it was about time that someone showed them real kindness.

"This is incredible." She breathed in awe, he watched her with an amused and intrigued expression on his face, he set her down on a nearby log and called for his sister to help her with her leg.

"Yuma, can you come here for a second i need your help with something."

Moments after he called a pink haired girl around thirteen years old came running towards them, it took everything inside Ishwari for her to not fawn over the young girl.

Her neon pink hair was pulled into a loose pony tail while her over sized navy jacket was rolled up to her elbows, the jacket most likely belonged to Pagan but she figured the young girl had managed to take it from him at one point or another.

"What's wrong?" Yuma questioned her elder brother, she looked to Ishwari with curiosity, the elder woman smiled at the young girl who brightly grinned back, Yuma had already decided that she liked this woman a lot.

"She was shot in the leg, she needs someone to pull the bullet out and sew the wound." Pagan informed his sibling who moved towards Ishwari with a dark green medical bag in hand.

"No problem, iv got this Pagan, go help the others hand out supplies." She ordered trying to sound as in charge as a girl with pink hair could.

Pagan chuckled and walked off towards the truck, "What ever you say miss." He called out to Yuma who giggled in response.

Ishwari felt a smile pull at her lips at the thought of the blonde man that had saved her life.

* * *

><p><strong>And its done!<strong>

**I really want a love story between these two, literally i will be so happy if there was a flashback like this in the game XD**

**I know some of the characters seem OOC BUT this is an Au where Pagan is good so...**

**No Pagan and Yuma are not brother and sister, but i did read on the wika that Pagan's father adopted Yuma and raised her to be a little sister to Pagan.**

**The little boy with Pagan in the beginning was a little Paul Depleur (He's around 14 in this fic)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this :)**

**See you next time xxx **


	2. Chapter 1 - Rajan

**Hey Guys, im so happy to see all the support for this. I haven't seen many far cry 4 fics about, plus i was wondering how the story would be affected if there was a prince of Kyrat running about the place blowing stuff up.**

**BIG POINT! **

**THIS CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE PRESENT, I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A CHAPTER IN THE PRESENT AND THEN ONE IN THE PAST**

**This way i can do the story plus i can satisfy my needs for Pagan/Ishwari stuff :)**

**If you were wondering about music and voice actors for my Oc's then...**

**Rajan's looks and voice is based on Kit Harrington **

**Gabriel would be Eddie Redmayne**

**Alina would be Amanda Seyfried**

**So i hope you enjoy this chapter which will technically be chapter 1**

**Song's to listen too include:**

**. High Hopes - Kodaline**

**. Home - Gabriel Aplin**

**.alt-J - Hunger of the pines**

**. Half moon run - Full Circle**

**I do not own far cry, uwhenbisoft does**

**See you next time guys xxx**

* * *

><p>Rajan's brown eyes focused on the mighty mountain tops covered with snow, his coal black hair blew in the sharp air while he heavily avoided eye contact with the old man sitting across from him.<p>

He was not entirely sure if the elder man's gaze was one of scrutiny, judgement or simply curiosity, either way it was putting him on edge, Rajan had never liked being watched, the feel of someone's eyes boring into the back of his head was always apparent to him.

From the moment he way brought into this world he was always aware of the eyes on him, weather it was to watch him or to keep a close on him, Someone was always there, always watching him.

Rajan looked up from the window and made eye contact with the old man, he could tell simply from the way he reacted that the grey haired passenger sitting away from him was surprised at his boldness.

The 25 year old looked away from the old man's scrutinizing gaze to see his brother sitting together on the other side of the shuttle, he seemed to be in deep thought as he kept himself preoccupied with the old leather bound book in his hands.

He could not help but notice how similar he and his brother looked, both had brown eyes that resembled polished ambers and ebony black hair, but then again it seemed as though Ajay held more of their mothers resemblance with lightly tanned skin, while Rajan almost completely after his father with a pale and clear completion.

He had waited until they had gotten to the U.S. and he was old enough to tell Ajay about what had really happened to their small family, about how their father had been killed by Mohan with their mother, thinking her children and husband were dead committed suicide only moments later.

And then there was Lakshmana their sister, she had died at the age of seven in Rajan's arms. Her death had destroyed him, she was only a child and didn't deserve to die in such a painful manner.

The main reason that they were travelling back to Kyrat was to visit their sisters shrine and pay their respects, if she had survived she would be turning 22 in around two weeks, if it was not for her birthday Rajan would never have come back to this hell hole let alone take their little brother with him.

"Hey."

Rajan looked up to see the elderly man holding out his hand as if he expected something from him, getting a better look at the man he could see that his wrinkly face had seen some fucked up stuff judging by the scars on his face.

"Passports." He informed the younger man who nodded and placed two small leather booklets into his gloved hand.

"Your Pagan's son, Rajan Ghale right?" He asked the younger man who nodded in response, "I go by many names here." The old man smiled and then turned to Ajay and eyed him with curiosity.

"You must be Ajay Ghale, my name is Darpan, it is an honour to meet you both." He made an odd bowing motion in Rajan's direction and stuck his hand out for the young man to shake.

Darpan pulled Rajan closer to him so he could whisper in his ear discreetly, handing him an envelope in the process.

"The Golden path had been eagerly awaiting your return my prince."

Rajan pulled away and nodded with a slightly forced smile, he turned over the letter and opened it, pulling out the letter his forehead creased as he read its contents.

_Prince Rajan Min _

_We have heard of your recent departure to our war torn country._

_A lot has happened sine your departure eleven years ago, as you already know Amita usurped the throne and took the position of Queen and pulled our once prosperous land into carnage and chaos. _

_However she passed away a few years ago leaving her son Gabriel to claim the throne, he is a tyrant dictator and has washed over this place with a wave of cruelty and __oppression against the people._

_But we have not stood back in vain, we are fighting to reclaim our land and put the rightful king on the throne, that rightful king is you._

_I understand that you are travelling with your brother, the son of Mohan Ghale, Mohan will be eager to meet his son but you must hold your resentment for him against us, do not let grief and vengeance cloud your judgement Rajan._

_When you arrive in our land, My daughter Alina and niece Bhadra will direct you and your brother along with Darpan to our village where you will be welcomed back with open arms._

_We look forward to the day you will sit the throne as your father did before you._

_Yours faithfully_

_Sabal_

_Leader of the Golden Path._

Rajan looked up from the letter and thanked Darpan while discreetly folding the letter and putting it inside his pocket, Darpan nodded and directed his attention to the front of the bus where he made casual conversation with the driver.

Rajan turned to Ajay with a serious expression, the younger of the two had no idea what dangers that this prosperous looking could hold, animals could strike in the blink of an eye and crazy gun wielding psychos that populated the country.

"Once we get out, you need to keep your eyes open for..." He was unable to finish his sentence as Ajay had cut him off halfway through his sentence.

"Animals and crazy locals with firearms, got it."

Rajan smiled at his younger brother who returned it naturally, over the years Ajay had grown more and more curious of Kyrat and why Rajan did not particularly like to talk about it.

That's why he had spent the past few years comprising a small book full of Kyrat's history and the role that their family played in shaping the way the country was to this very day.

Inside held pictures or hand drawings of important citizens or family members that Ajay would never have the chance to meet, beside each image was an annotation which stated their importance, date of birth and death, place of residence and their history.

The large map of the region was neatly folded into a small envelope attached to the page with sugar water, a small trick that Yuma had taught him years ago. Along with the rough sketches of elephants and tigers or hand painted buildings and mountains, there was also a note inside addressed to Ajay from their mother which was written only hours before her death.

Rajan had gifted Ajay with the precious book on his 19th birthday along with two plane tickets to Kyrat, to say that the boy was ecstatic was an understatement.

The elder brother was pulled out of his thoughts when the shuttle suddenly came to a halt, he looked out the window with curiosity, the path that they seemed to be driving on was now littered with what seemed to be soldiers dressed in a grey camouflage uniform with a red hat on their shaven heads.

Ajay turned to the elder man, "What's happening?!" But instead of a reply Darpan merely shushed him.

Rajan observed the scene from the window, the soldiers all carried with them as they surrounded the shuttle, the leader of them was barking orders at the others while he approached the bus driver and knocked the passports from his hand.

With one swift movement the soldier pulled out a gun and fired a round into the drivers head, a loud Bang echoed through the mountains while the smell of burning metal and coppery blood buried itself into Rajan's nose.

His eyes widened in horror as the group of men in the back of the shuttle opened the back door and rushed out with guns in their hands.

The sound of gunfire and cries of pain filled the young man's ears, he pulled Ajay to the floor of the bus who seemed to be paralised with fear.

The two men dropped to the floor along with Darpan, glass littered the floor while smoke filled the air and the bright flame licked at the dead body's on the floor.

"Shit!" Ajay cried as he made a dash for the door.

Rajan was behind his little brother and watched the carnige while Ajay force fully pushed open the metal door, he fell out of the shuttle and onto the cold ground with his hands on his head as a sign of surrender.

Darpan was forced to the ground by the soldiers while Rajan fell to his knees beside his brother and raised his hands to the soldiers who had their guns already trained on them.

"Keep you head down." He whispered to the younger man.

Rajan momentarily looked up from his position on the ground to see a black helicopter land afew feet away from them.

The harsh wind from the spinning propeller's sent the young prince's hair into his eyes which made it hard to see exactly who was in the helicopter but he had the sinking feeling that it would only cause him trouble.

He pulled his dark locks from his eyes and cast them on the man who stepped out of the aircraft.

Out of the jet black helicopter stepped a young man that reeked of royalty as well as pungent aftershave.

His olive skin was clear of all blemishes but the inky lines near the corner of his eyes suggested that he wore make up, his eyes themselves were just a blinding mash of purple and grey, he had to be wearing contacts.

Rajan took note of the man's dark slicked back hair and deep green leather jacket, under it he wore a crisp white shirt with black trousers and converses.

"You know my friend, when I asked you to retrieve the boys from the bus, I told you not to fucking shoot at them!" He cried in a bratty voice, it reminded Rajan of a five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

The soldier clutched at his injured arm and looked down at the ground in shame, the olive skinned boy glanced at his nails as he paced towards the soldier.

"Well are you going to answer me you twat?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir but it got out of control." The wounded man murmered.

The boy turned to face the soldier and giggled in a way that made Rajan cringe.

"Its alright my dear friend, I know that over these past few weeks you've become so fucking useless," He let out a loud sigh and placed his hand on the wounded mans shoulder. "If anything it's my fault for not putting you down earlier you dog." He spat.

He clicked his fingers and in one breif moment the injured soldier was lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole in his fore head.

The black haired man or boy must have been the king that Sabal had said about in his letter, Gabriel the son of Amita.

Gabriel looked over to the two boys and grinned.

"Well come on guy's, these are my guests and I need to get to know them right?" He waved at Rajan who flashed a very fake smile at the usurper king who smiled back.

"C'mon then dipshits, I want to get my new friends to dinner ASAP, got it."

He smiled at the boys one last time before the sacks were put over their heads and their world's darkened for the time being.


	3. prequel 2 - Pagan

**hey guy's, this is another part of the prequel with fluff Ishwari and Pagan will some daddy Pagan too **

**Sorry this is so short.**

**But now i know where im going with this and what im going to be doing for this fic in the future.**

**An update for the pairings**

**Prequel**

**. Ishwari/Pagan (My new OTP guys XD) **

**. Sabal/Oc**

**. Paul/ Yuma**

**Main Story**

**. Rajan (OC)/ Alina (OC)**

**. Noore/ Ajay **

**Ubisoft Owns Far Cry 4 **

* * *

><p>Pagan lay awake with Ishwari in his arms, he ran his fingers through her dark hair and traced patterns on her skin.<p>

Their hours of ecstasy had long ended and she had since given in to exhaustion, but he did not want to rest just yet, he preferred to savour this moment with the woman he loved.

His messy blonde hair clung to his forehead with sweat while his eyelids drooped and his eyelashes fluttered with the prospect of well needed rest.

His brown eyes flickered to different parts of the room, from the white curtains to the wooden desk and wardrobe on the far side of the already small room.

The two had been given rooms in the small apartment complex with Yuma and Paul's residing further down the hall, but the fact that Ishwari had her own room did not in any way mean that she spent any less time Pagan's accommodation.

His sister had taken a liking to her brothers ebony haired partner, the two were without a doubt on their way to becoming fast friends.

Pagan smiled at the memory of Yuma and Ishwari sitting on top of a small hill near the complex, the patch of land was covered in white flowers and freshly covered blades of dew covered grass.

His sister sat beside his lover fashioning small crowns out of the small flowers, the two made they're way over to Pagan with smiles reaching from ear to ear and the sound of melodic laughter ringing in the air.

Yuma had proudly proclaimed him the king of the hill and presented him with the small crown which he happily accepted.

He lifted the pink haired girl onto his shoulders and laughed as his dark haired companion chased the two through the meadow.

He smiled at the pleasant memory as his hand trailed down to his lovers flat stomach.

She had only told him this evening, she took his hand and lead him out onto the balcony before breaking the news that he was going to be a father.

Pagan had never been so happy in all his life, one of the only things in life he had wanted was to have children to fawn over, the sound of their little feet and laughter bringing the house to life.

Ishwari's eyes fluttered open, she locked eyes with the man that lay next to her and smiled, bringing her hand to rest on his.

"Boy or girl?" She asked with a little yawn that he found adorable in every dingle way.

He sighed and brought his head to rest against hers.

"I wouldn't really mind, as long as it was part of you and me, i wouldn't mind either."

She smiled and brought shuffled forward to place a sweet kiss upon his soft lips.

"Well Mr Min, i think that a little boy would make a good addition to our little family."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"A little guy with my eyes and your hair." He told her as if he was picturing what their son would look like.

He could just imagine it now, a small boy with dark curls and mahogany eyes racing down a cobble stone path on chubby legs.

"He would have your temper." Ishwari Commented chuckling.

He laughed and pulled the covers around them.

"Until tomorrow my love." She whispered falling back into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Pagan watched with content, his son and daughter were chasing each other around a set of wooden swings, his daughter toddled after his son who had slowed down so his sister could keep up with him.<p>

Rajan ran towards his father who held his arms out for the dark haired boy.

He lifted him into the air and made his way to Lakshmana who had stated reaching out with a grabbing motion indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

"Papa, Papa, Up!" She called.

Pagan was happy to oblige and lifted his little princess onto his shoulders while keeping Rajan in his arms.

"Shall we go see what your mother is up to then?" He asked the children who nodded in excitement.

He laughed at the two as they started babbling to him about mundane things like toys and their favourite animals.

"My favourite is a tiger." Rajan contributed.

"I like the peacock's." Lakshmana giggled.

"Well i think i prefer the wolves." Pagan added.

He smiled broadly at his children as he set them down to run to their mother who had started to approach them.

"Mama!" They cried in union.

Ishwari knelt down to embrace her children who had practically barrelled into her arms.

Her hair was in a neat braid and her eyes shone with adoration for the boy and girl in her arms.

Pagan strolled towards her and kissed her forehead with tenderness.

Ishwari smiled up at him and interlocked her hand with his own.

"Until tomorrow Mrs Min." He whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze before bringing their attention back to their children.

For now life was perfect.


	4. Chapter 2 - Rajan

**Hi guys**

**Im really surprised at how many people are enjoying this **

**I loved this game and found the story great,**

**I am wondering who i will have Rajan side with, I was thinking either Mohan or Sabal **

**On one hand Sabal is very attractive if i do say so myself **

**But then again...**

**Well i cant think of a counter argument, Mohan sounded like an asshole the further into the story i go.**

**So yeah...**

**This chapter by the way will be mostly the dinner in Gabriel's Palace **

**It will also introduce, Alina and Sabal from the golden path **

**Also Paul Harmon from ?, His own side i guess, he finds Gabriel to be a little shit **

**I dont own Far Cry 4, Ubisoft does**

**Till next time guys **

**Bye xxx **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Rajan felt himself being forced into a wooden chair, he could feel the breeze on his skin and the chime of bells in his ears.

He was not exactly sure of where Ajay was at this point but with any luck he would not be too far away.

He was fully aware of who had taken them hostage and to be honest he was the last person he would ever want to see in Kyrat besides Mohan.

The new 'King' seemed to be an arrogant brat who took more pride in his appearance then his country or people.

Gabriel was taking to someone but he couldn't be exactly sure of who it was

"Well take the bloody fucking bag off his head."

Rajan felt the bag being ripped from his head, his brown eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight before focusing on the black haired man in front of him.

He looked to where Darpan and Ajay sat bewildered and confused, Ajay looked to him with a hint of fear in his amber eyes.

Unfortunately at this moment in time all he could offer his brother was a nod of reassurance and a calm exterior.

Looking to his left he could see a man with a red shirt and light brown hair, Rajan paused for a brief moment before a wave of shock passed through him.

It couldn't be...

Paul?

Paul Harmon was sitting to his left, but why was he here?

The last he had heard of his uncle was that he was living out his life in peace with his wife Yuma in one of Kyrat's many villages.

"Paul?" Rajan whispered.

The elder man looked at the rightful prince as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hello Rajan, It's been a long time."

Paul offered him a small smile and asked.

"How's Ashley?"

Of course Paul would ask him about his daughter, by the time Rajan had left Kyrat with Ajay and Ashley he was around 14, it was old enough for his mind to retain some of the horrors he had experienced, but fortunately his brother and cousin were so young that they were not in any way damaged.

But with no home and no family the three were sent to a boarding school with the money Rajan had inherited from his fathers fortune.

When Rajan had finally left the privileged school he had just enough money left to afford a moderately sized apartment in the more friendly past of New York, Ashley and Ajay joined him there once they had graduated, for now they were living in comfort.

But Ashley had never heard from her mother or father.

Seeing as she was studying in university at this moment in time, the brothers had decided to leave her in America for the time being.

So for Paul to ask about her when he had made no effort what so ever to contact her, It was disgraceful.

"She's fine."

It was all Rajan was allowing himself to offer Harmon, he nodded in approval and turned back to Gabriel who was watching them with interest.

"Again, terribly sorry for what happened before, this is more what i had in mind." He clapped his hands and grinned.

"So, introductions!," He boomed, the more he spoke the more he wanted to punch the prick in his arrogant face.

"Rajan and Ajay Ghale, our guests of honour, our ever so gracious host Paul, little monkey who's name i cant quite remember." He paused and flipped his hair back hi lighting his incredibly vain personality.

"And I am of course King Gabriel."

Rajan wondered for a split second if this was how he would have turned out if he had been raised in the palace for the majority of his life, rather than nine years.

Would he be walking around in a fancy suit with slicked hair.

"So have you heard of me boys?" He asked in anticipation.

Rajan simply stared him down with loathing while Ajay shook his head.

"Really? Aww well we will soon change that." He flashed a shit eating smile at the brothers, his crystal white teeth shone in the sunlight while his discoloured eyes put the elder boy in a state of unease.

"Paul i need cash." He demanded, Harmon pulled out his wallet and dug through the paper to find a certain colour bill from the looks of it.

"How much do you need?"

"All of it!"

He snatched the bills from Paul's hand and held them up to his face.

"Well what do you think, maybe this one with a little smile?" He copied the gesture on the bill.

Rajan could clearly see that the boy on the money was Gabriel, there was no doubt about it, the same arrogant smirk, same over gelled hair and eyes that bore into your soul and chilled you down to the bone.

"That's you." Ajay stated.

Gabriel's eyes lit up with childish delight.

"Yes, yes that's me."

He placed the bills on the table and picked up a silver fork, he rose from the table and sauntered around for a few minutes.

He walked around Ajay and towards Darpan, he patted the old man's shoulder and his face became twisted and distorted in a fit of rage.

He plunged the fork into Darpan's back and ripped the phone from his hands.

"You fucking terrorists ruin everything don't you, like dinner!" He yelled.

He scrolled through the content of the phone, Rajan snapped his head to Paul in shock while the brown haired man looked on solemnly, Rajan looked to Ajay who watched with wide eyes.

"Did no one tell you that it was rude to text at the table." He laughed and turned the phone to Rajan.

"Look at this," He quoted "I am with Rajan and Ajay Ghale, HELP." He snickered and dragged Darpan to his feet.

The old man struggled but succumbed to the younger man's grip, he was led over to the balcony by the fork still stuck in his back.

"You don't text for help, you cry for help, so go on CRY FOR HELP!" He roared.

Holy shit the guy is a fucking psychopath, Rajan thought, using this time he scrolled through the text's discreetly, he read every single one with a hint of fear present in the back of his mind.

_Darpan where are you?_

_What's going on?_

_Darpan Answer Me!_

"HELP!" Dapan cried through his tears.

"Shh, shh, shh, now we listen... Hmm I'm afraid there not coming for you buddy." He chuckled, he threw the old man in Paul's direction.

The man in red slipped in small fragment of paper into Rajan's hand before pushing Darpan towards some of the royal guards nearby.

Gabriel threw the fork back onto the table and picked up his phone.

"Terrorists, am i right!? Now, please stay here and enjoy the Crab Rangoon."

He walked towards the door and cast the brothers one last look.

"Stay here, i'll be right back."

He shut the door behind him leaving the boys alone.

Rajan leapt up from his seat and rushed over to Ajay, he helped the younger man to his feat and directed him to the opposite door in a hurry.

"Shit, shit we gotta get the fuck out of here." He cried.

"That guy's fucking crazy!" Ajay breathed.

The two ran for the nearest exit, down narrow corridors and past shrines with small candles and paper.

A loud scream echoed through the compound, it was a pain filled scream of agony.

"What the fuck." Ajay whispered.

Rajan guided him to a second door at the end of the hallway, he pushed open the wooden door and froze.

A native man with back hair pulled up in a small ponytail was pointing a gun at them.

Next to him was a blonde haired girl holding an AK47.

This was Sabal, meaning the girl next to him must be his daughter Alina.

"Rajan, Ajay welcome back to Kyrat, the Golden path has been waiting for you."


	5. Prequel 3 - Paul

**Merry christmas to you all guys xx**

**This chapter is so fucking sad im not even kidding :(**

**This is going to be PART 1 of the last prequel thing im doing so you all know what that means,**

**No more Pagan, Ishwari or Lakshmana **

**Sorry guys :(**

**I think i might do some one shots on Pagan/Ishwari, give me your thoughts on what you want to see in that.**

**This chapter is mainly the attack on the palace and will also fill in a lot of holes on what happened to Mohan and Sabal.**

**Yes yes i have drastically changed the ages on this to suit the story, for example i cant have a 30 year old Sabal when i mave his daughter who is 24. **

**So here's a little list: **

**Golden path**

**Mohan - 33**

**Sabal - 25**

**Amita - 25**

**Darpan - 46**

**Royal Army**

**Pagan - 30**

**Ishwari - 29**

**Yuma - 22**

**Paul - 23**

**Rajan - 9**

**Ajay - 3**

**Lakshmana - 7 **

**So there we have it.**

**If you want something to listen to while you read this, i suggest**

**Remember**** me by ANADEL**

**Far cry belongs to Ubisoft **

**I wish you and your loved ones a merry christmas and a happy new year**

**R&R's are highly appropriated, you guys have been so supportive, thank you very much.**

**Until next time**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Prequel chapter 3 - Paul<span>

Bullets whizzed through the air, the sound of explosions was imminent as the overpowering screams of innocents played again and again in his head.

The black smoke that rose to the star lit sky was a small indication on how bad things truly were.

Paul ran to the palace doors as fast as his feet would carry him, Yuma hot on his heels in pursuit calling for him to slow down before his rash actions would get his killed.

"Paul wait!" He voice was stretched with pain and anxiety, it was no secret that she greatly feared for her brother and his family, father hood had made Pagan a lot softer than he had been in the past, as a result it was obvious that he would give his life for his children and wife.

And that was exactly what scared her.

But then again Paul could say the exact same thing about himself, his and Yuma's daughter was back at their compound with a small army of Nanny's to fawn over her and take good care of her.

He would give his life for her in a heartbeat, he hoped that Yuma could say the same.

Together the two took cover behind a fallen bookshelf in the living room, Paul reloaded his pistol and laid his hand over his lovers in a gesture of comfort and reassurance.

His blue eyes focused on her, he could see the dirt on her forehead, the fire and determination in her brown eyes, the way her neon pink hair stuck together with beads of sweat but fell down her back effortlessly in loose curls.

She smiled gratefully at him and took a deep breath in.

"Okay we need a plan." He whispered to her, he peered over the bookshelf to find the place ransacked, the soldiers were fighting outside against the golden path lead by Mohan who was most likely on his way to the palace in this very moment.

Paul scowled at the thought of that fucking worm.

"I have one, you find the kids and get them out of here, and i'll take out any soldiers who dare to come in to my brothers home with out an invitation." Her voice was harsh and cold, it was if someone had flipped a switch and now she was suddenly in killer mode.

"Fine, meet me back at the compound in around an hour, if im not back by then..." He trailed off, he knew that there was a massive possibility of them both dying today, he did not want to think about what would happen if one of them died today.

He shook his head and with a quick peak on the lips her was off to find his nephew's and niece, he just hoped to god that they were smart enough to hide instead of running.

* * *

><p><span>Lakshmana <span>

Lakshmana curled into her self more and more under the bed, the ringing explosions hurt her ears and frightened the seven year old princess.

She hid her hawk like eyes with the red sleeves of her pyjamas, her dark hair was falling from her ponytail, leaving the ebony stands of hair to fall around her face like a curtain shielding her from the horrors outside her bedroom.

"Raj... Ajay?" She whimpered, Her older brother had always been the one she would go to in the middle of the night but the more she called for her protector, the more she realized that he was not coming for her.

The gunfire had started around the late hours of the evening when everyone had turned in for the night and sought comport in their crisp clean sheets and pillows that had been provided by her Mother and Father.

Ajay had crawled from bed and toddled to Rajan's room on his little toddler legs, his green all in one pyjamas made him look a lot younger that he was while the small elephant toy he dragged behind him was an indication of innocence that she wished was here to comfort her now.

A small sob escaped her when a loud bang came from downstairs, the floorboards shook and the toys littering the small shelves fell to the floor.

Lakshmana covered her ears back crawled back further into the wall, the salty tears that ran down her face stained her night clothes and dampened them.

She wished her mama and papa were here to comfort her, hold her, wipe away her tears and tell her everything was going to be alright. Where were they?, where are her brothers?

The door creaked open slowly, Lakshmana felt the panic rise in her, she shielded her face with her sleeves and closed her eyes, the only sound that could be heard in the room was her crying for her family.

* * *

><p><span>Pagan<span>

He fired rounds into the skull of any golden path terrorist that came near him, from the corner of his eye he could see Ishwari doing the same, every few minutes he cast her a look to make sure she was alright.

Mohan was behind this he was sure of it, the self obsessed leader of the golden path was here for Ishwari and Ajay, the boy was not Pagan's son but he would not let Mohan take him or his wife.

He had no clue as to where his children were, he silently prayed to Kyra that they were safe somewhere, Rajan was a smart boy maybe he had locked himself along with his younger siblings in a cubord upstairs, or Paul and Yuma and taken them away from the palace, away to safety.

Either way he had to be sure.

They made their way upstairs towards the children's rooms, the sight of broken and bloody bodies made him sick to the stomach, these soldiers had given their lives to protect his family knowing that they would never get back to there's.

"Pagan i'm going to find Lakshmana, you get the boys." She ordered, Pagan nodded silently and knocked there foreheads together, with their eyes closed they made a silent promise that they would return to each other, in this life or another.

He quickly made his was down blood soaked corridors and ran sacked rooms littered with bullet shells and broken bottles from Molotov Cocktails.

He covered his mouth in horror and ran to the next room, intent on finding his sons.

* * *

><p><span>Rajan<span>

"Lakshmana?" He called into the pitch back room, he took note of the toys scattered around to the room and crinkled pink bed sheets.

Ajay clung to his hand while the other was wrapped around a small stuffed elephant, his eyes were clouded with sleep but he knew to stay with his big brother no matter what happened.

"Lak, it's me." He whispered as he pulled Ajay into the room with him, they approached her bed and waited for her to come out of her hiding place.

Rajan watched her climb to her feet, her hair was in wild messy pink tails while her soft dark red clothes were baggy on her thin frame, it made her look so small, so innocent, the fate that would surly claim the three children was surly unjust.

"Come on, we need to go." Rajan took her small hand in his free one, she looked up to him with pleading eyes, it was almost as if she was asking him to take her away from the explosions and rapid gunfire that sounded out through the palace, almost like a shrill reminder of who was coming for them.

"Rajjy im scared." She muttered, he could feel the strong grip she had on his hand, gripping to it as if it were almost her last life line.

He looked down to Ajay who was looking up at him with those curious amber eyes, the elephant clutched to his chest with the trunk just lightly touching his chin.

Rajan smiled at his brother and swoops the little boy into his arms, Ajay rests his head on his big brothers shoulder and lets his eyes close for a brief second.

Lakshmana grips Rajan's t-shirt and lets her big brother guide her down the dark corridor, the broken lamp flickers, illuminating the room for a matter of seconds before turning off and leaving them in darkness.

He could hear Ajay whimpering when the ring of a gunshot came from above them, the loud bang rang in his ears and made him wince when he thought of who could have been hit.

The three children manoeuvred their way past fallen bookshelves with torn apart literature and chard chairs near odd burst of flame left by burning alcohol and red flares.

As they crept into the kitchen Rajan could feel something pulling at him, a though in the back of his mind, it was almost too easy that they had been able to reach the back door with out anyone finding them.

It left him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They paused when the sound of loud footsteps echoed through the room, it was a slow walk a patronizing one, step by step it came ever closer to them.

Rajan and Lakshmana crouched down behind a nearby counter, the elder of the two opened a cubord door and placed Ajay inside, he put a finger to his lips, an indication that Ajay need to be extra quiet, the younger boy nodded his head and hugged his elephant closer to his chest, hiding his face in the small layer of furry material that made up its back.

Rajan smiled slightly and closed the cubord door, it would keep his little brother safe for now at least.

"Come out, come out, kids..." Rajan froze, he knew that voice anywhere, it was one that haunted him in the dead of night, one that his father had warned him about.

It was Mohan.

As the children moved from counter to counter it gave Moahn a small indication of where they were, he bided his time until he saw a spot of red pyjamas, he raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

The bullet met it's mark.

Lakshmana fell into the arms of her older brother with a whimper of agonizing pain.

Mohan chuckled darkly and left one of his golden path followers to finish the job and fins his son while he went after the Whore and her husband.

"Take care of them." He ordered, the golden banded man nodded his head and slowly walked around the large room and searched for any signs of the children.

Rajan felt the tears fall from his eyes, he desperately tried to steam the gushing crimson flowing from her side, she cried and bit back her sobs as she clawed at his arms in pain.

"It's okay, it's okay, just stay with me... please." He begged, the younger girl stared into his eyes, almost pleading for him to end her pain and suffering.

"It hurts." She whimpered, her eyes started to flicker open and close as her limbs went numb and her breathing was soft and slow, she went limb and let out one final small sob before finally closing her eyes and succumbing to deaths cold bitter sweet embrace.

Rajan cried in horror and shock her body as if he was trying to bring her back.

"No, no, no, no,no...please no." He sobbed quietly as he gathered her body in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

He closed his eyes and waited for the gunman to end his life quickly so he could join his beloved sister.

* * *

><p><span>Paul <span>

Paul raced to the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him, he could hear the sound of crying and whimpering from the end of the hall.

_fuck i cant be too late, no i cant let them die. _

He pulled out his pistol and took a shot at the golden path soldier scoping out the worktops and the black and white tilled floor, the bullet found it's mark in his head, he fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

He slowly took a cautious step forward towards the sound of crying, he turned around the corner and what he saw next broke his heart.

Rajan sat there with his sister in his arms, fresh tears ran down his face and crimson liquid covered her night clothes, her once wild hair was limp and soaked in blood.

He brought a hand to his mouth in shock, his mouth agape as he tried to find the right words to say, but nothing came to him.

He crouched down and wrapped his nephew in a warm embrace, Rajan buried his head into Paul's shirt and clung to his jacket.

Paul stroked his head in a comforting manor and tried to soothe the boy.

But what good could he do when the boy just lost his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>NO LAKSHMANA! :( <strong>

**just so you know it killed me to write that.**

**Well i will continue with this depressing stuff next week with another update.**

**Till then xx**


	6. Chapter 3 - Rajan

**Yay new chapter.**

**Quick note, im going on writers block with this for a few weeks**

**Far cry belongs to Ubisoft.**

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten out of the Palace and fought off the royal army, Sabal had shown Ajay to the room he would be sharing with Rajan for the duration of their stay.<p>

While Alina and Rajan took a little walk around the rebel village, the black haired young man questioned the blonde about the current events taking place in kyrat.

Alina pushed her golden hair to one side, her tanned skin shone in the warm sunlight wile her green emerald eyes sparkled like the gems they resembled.

Her grey shirt fitted perfectly around her slim figure making her look thinner then she actually was , Rajan suspected that she was most likely the eye candy for the young male recruits, something to keep them motivated and tethered to her every command.

"So, you're the prince, my father has not stopped talking about." Her voice was refreshing and cool, like a summer breeze in the peak of July, yep defiantly eye candy.

However as he got a closer look at her, he could quickly distinguish that she could not be a fully blooded Kyrati citizen, the hair gave it away, it was almost unheard of for a native to be blonde, plus her light hair suggested some European or perhaps American parentage.

"It would seem so, and you must be the distressed damsel for the recruits." He knew how much of a dick he was being right now, but he wanted to see if she would take the bate and bite back.

One of the biggest things he respected about a woman was their integrity.

Her hands went to her hips

"That's a great way to thank someone who just helped save your sorry ass."

Rajan smirked, oh he liked her a lot.

He put a hand to his chest and lightly bowed in front of her.

"Ah yes I apologize, thank you for saving my ass."

She smirked at him and continued on towards the community building.

* * *

><p>"So do you ever wonder what life would have been asked if your parents had not... well you know, passed?" She questioned.<p>

Rajan paused and thought back to his recurring dreams, a lush forest surrounded him, the leaves on the autumn trees were bathed in the virgin sunlight with the river running red and flowing down to the ancient temple in the distance.

The old decaying foundations were more than visible to the naked eye, basking in the light and standing proud amongst the foliage and crimson tinted grass.

It was truly beautiful.

At the far end of a concrete prayer wheel covered in inscriptions and multi-coloured powder, a lightly tanned girl stood with her hand running over the sacred object, her hair was as black as the darkest of nights, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with fascination.

She looked almost identical to their mother but she had their fathers eyes, just as he did.

Sometimes when the dreams became to frequent, he would lie awake at night when the apartment was quiet and still in the dead of night, Ashley and Ajay had long since faded into sleep while he seemed to be plagued by the past.

He wondered if she were there to merely haunt or mock him while he lay tangled in the bed sheets and his mind refusing to settle down.

"Sometimes I do, but then I think about the life my sister would have lived, she would have simply been another girl to sell off for money, a pawn on a chessboard."

"I know what you mean, if it were up to Mohan I would have been married off years ago to some fat Kyrati man, too drunk off his riches and too fat to move off his bed." Her voice was cynical and her eyes narrowed as if she were imagining the grim life the golden path may have bestowed on her.

"What stopped Mohan from giving you away then?" He asked curiously, his eyes kept to the path they walked down, while his hand played with the note of paper in his pocket.

She looked at him, her green eyes scanned over the prince with scrutiny.

"My father and Bhadra stopped him, no one would question the wishes of the Taru Matara_."_ She answered walking away.

Rajan pulled the paper from his pocket and ran his figures over the small writing.

_Meet me at the radio tower at 11pm sharp_

_Paul_

* * *

><p>Rajan approached Paul who was leaning up against the wall, cigarette in hand.<p>

"Evening Harmon." He greeted, Paul turned towards him and nodded in response.

Rajan stood next to him in silence for a few minutes until Paul broke it.

You know, i always regretted sending the three of you to that god forsaken school in America." Paul spoke softly as he leaned up against the stone wall.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and looked up to the stars as if he were transfixed on their luminous glow.

Rajan dug his hands further into his coat pocket, his gloved hand still had a hold of the small envelope he intended to give to Harmon, inside was a few pictures of himself, Ajay and Ashley along with her phone number, a letter she had written to Paul and Yuma in her first year of school.

"You did what was best for us, i can't blame you for that."

Harmon looked down at Rajan and lightly smiled, he dropped his cigarette and scuffed it out with his boot.

"You sound so much like your father." Paul's voice had a hint of sadness to it, Rajan knew that the man in front of his had greatly respected his father and trained under him.

"Hmm, I have to admit sometimes when Ashley is speaking i swear its like seeing a miniature version of Yuma."

There it was, the blow that had made Harmon crack, it was when he was in this state that Rajan could see him for what he truly was.

A broken man.

"Could... Could you tell me about her?" Paul asked.

Rajan looked to his uncle and simply nodded.

"Well, she's 18, she studies music and law in university, her favourite colour is pink, she had your hair and Yuma's eyes but she looks more American, she plays the violin and she wants me to get a dog for the apartment."

Paul blinked, surprised that Rajan had told him so much about his daughter.

"She sounds like Yuma." Rajan shook his head, while Ashley greatly resembles his aunt in both looks and personality, her temper, her hair and her attitude were all Paul's.

"She has your temper, one time Ajay and I gave her prom date and nice little talk, he was scared shitless and lets just say that Ashley did not react too well."

Paul chuckled and looked down to the envelope that Rajan had retracted from his pocket.

"What's that?" He questioned the black haired young man who put the envelope into his hands.

"It's what your daughter told me to give you if i found you." Rajan answered truthfully, when he had broke the news to Ashley that both he and Ajay would be returning to Kyrat, she gave him a few things to give to her parents if he should find them in the dense country.

Harmon opened the envelope and took out one of the photos of Ashley on her first day of school, her hair was tied in braids while her cute button nose and deep brown eyes brought out her innocence.

"She's..."

Rajan placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, he knew this would be hard for him, after all he had only known his daughter until she was seven.

Harmon looked through the pictures with a somewhat pained expression on his face.

The most recent photo he had stopped on was of Ashley and Ajay at Rajan's college graduation, her hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head, it made her look shockingly like Yuma. while her arms were wrapped around the two boy's arms, the smile on her heart shaped lips could only radiate the happiness coming from her.

"My god she looks like her."

Rajan smiled and nodded.

Harmon pulled out the letter and handed it to Rajan, "Would you read it?" he asked.

"Of course."

Rajan began to read the content of the letter to Paul who seemed to be hung on his every word, nodding at certain parts and smiling at others.

_"Dear Mama and Papa_

_Its been a awful long time since i have seen you both, i hope you are alright because i am doing fine._

_You wouldn't believe what happened, I got chosen to play my violin in the school recital, Rajan was so proud that he took me and Ajay out for ice cream after school._

_They are both fine too by the way, Rajan's paintings of his home are going into an art display and Ajay scored the winning goal in the Soccer tournament last Saturday._

_Since my Birthday is coming up next week I have been asking Rajan for a puppy but the best he said i will get would be a teddy bear and a new violin so that's good too._

_Because i will be turning nine that means i only have nine more years in school, maybe when i finish i can come see you, you can show me around your home and i can tell you about my cousins and my friends Laura and Ellie. _

_Stay safe, i miss you and i will see you soon._

_Lots of love_

_Ashley Harmon"_

Rajan looked up from the letter, he saw Paul standing there with tears running down from his blue eyes, he slid down the wall he was kneeling against and landed on the ground.

Rajan sat down beside him and handed him the letter which was covered in little drawings and writing, he held the letter close to him and wiped away the fresh tears.

"Do you want to speak to her?" He questioned the crying man sitting to his left.

"Can I?" He asked as if her was asking his Rajan for his permission, it made him seem like a small child.

"Sure, just wait a second." Rajan grabbed his phone from his back pocked and unlocked in mere seconds, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for, next to Ashley's name was a picture of a girl with light brown hair holding a small Husky pup in her arms.

"You gave in to the dog then?" Paul asked, he was peering over Rajan's shoulder at the picture.

"yeah i did." He answered as he clicked on the girls number.

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_"Hello"_

Rajan smiled at her familiar voice, from the corner of his eye he could see Paul tense up.

"Hi Ashley, It's me Rajan."

_"Oh Hey Raj how's Kyrat?" _

Rajan looked to Paul with a smile on his face.

"It's great, me and Ajay are fitting in nicely."

_"Awesome, have you found Lakshmana's shrine yet?"_

Rajan instantly deflated at the mention on his baby sister, but then again over the years Ashley had filled the gap that Lakshmana had left when she had died in his arms all those years ago.

His voice became strained and he found it hard to talk.

"No... no not yet."

Ashley paused momentarily as if she was processing what he had told her.

_"Ah, so what's up?" _

He looked to Harmon who was visibly shaking, his hands and upper lip trembling.

"Well funny you mention, I found someone who has been waiting a long time to talk to you."

He handed the phone to Harmon who brought it to his ear, he looked to Rajan for encouragement which he gave with a nod and a small smile.

"Ashley?" He almost asked, as if he did not believe that it was his daughter on the other end but some sort of memory that was haunting him and playing dirty tricks with his mind.

_"Dad?" _

Paul internally gasped at the phrase.

"Yeah baby it's me." Rajan could see the trail of tears falling from his eyes and onto his red shirt.

_"I missed you daddy, Is mom alright?" _She asked, even from this distance Rajan could hear exactly what she was saying, her voice was full of uncertainty and disbelief.

"She's alright but she can't talk right now, I missed you too baby girl."

Rajan felt his his insides warm at the moment between father and daughter, he gave Harmon one last look before walking away to find the nearest bar in Banapour, what he would give for a beer right about now.


End file.
